


Just how many of you are there?

by darkoraclegirl



Category: FireBreather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: The Soto sisters couldn't be more different if they tried. Having just moved to a new town the girls stand out like crazy with their almost glowing green eyes and pale blue markings. Add to that how one sibling only talks through a doll and another that has no care for anyone's feelings when she opens her mouth and these four girls are doomed to never be fully accepted.Oh, and their mother is a transgender and their father is a kaiju. Yay!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just watched the Firebreather movie and fell in love with the story. I know it's not very popular these days but I hope that anyone who's seen the movie likes this story. I've only seen the movie (and once so far) so if I get some things wrong please let me know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and if you do don't be afraid to comment as comments can serve as hugs. :D

New school. Some look forward to going to a new school while for others it's a nightmare. Even more so when no one at the school knows you and the town around you is just as strange as the people around you. And if you have something that makes you stand out in a crowd? Good luck to you because trouble will find you right away. That's what Tara Soto learned a long time ago. Born with pale blue markings over almost 90% of her body and eyes that seemed to glow green Tara sometimes wondered if she was cursed to never have so much as one normal day. Sure, everything else about her appearance is normal enough. Slim build with long legs, modest size chest, pale skin from having spend more time inside rather then out in the sun, and short cropped black hair. She even had sibling. Three sisters. Two older and one younger then her and they were going to the same school as her. But still Tara feared going to school. And who could blame her with her appearance and a bag full of coral for lunch.

Yep, you read that right. Coral. As in part of a coral reef. Those colorful things you see in under water pictures with fish swimming about them. That's what she eats. She knows it's not normal and dreads the day the other students will find out, because there's very little that stays hidden in high school. So very little.

"Get your head out of the clouds Soto."

Tara blinked and turned to the Japanese woman standing next to her with an unpleasant look.

"Sorry Tsuki. Just scared for my first day." Tara told her. Tare's sisters had already headed into the school to find their classes, leaving Tara behind with Tsuki when she hadn't gotten out of the car.

Tsuki let out a sigh. "You know I'm not one for comfort. Never been good at it. But one thing I am good at is knowing you girls. And what I know of you tells me that no matter what happens in there you'll find friends that will stick with you no matter what happens."

Tara gave Tsuki a small smile. "Whoever told you that you aren't good at comfort lied. Because that does make me feel a little better."

"Good, now get out of my car before you are late and don't cause shit."

Tara chuckled as she hopped out.

"And tell Kage that I meant what I said about locking her in a fish tank if she gets in shit on her first day." Tsuki called after Tara before driving off.

Tara sighed. "Right, Kage. Have to track her down between classes and make sure she doesn't get into something. Why can't she be more like Sara and Alice?" Adjusting her bag Tara entered the school and braced herself for Hell on Earth.

*.*

"Are those tats? They are so cool." A brunette girl asked as she caught up to Tara.

Tara was surprised to have someone suddenly talking to her after her first class, having been so focused on finding her eldest sister that she hadn't thought anyone would be interested in speaking with her.

"Um no. It's something I was born with." Tara answered honestly.

"Well whatever they are they are awesome! I'm Isabel by the way."

Tara gave a small smile. "Tara."

"So Tara, what brings you to our school?" Isabel asked.

Tara stopped walking as a thought hit her. "You aren't the school's report, are you." Tara still remembered the nightmare of the last time her sisters and her got on the radar of the school's journalist.

Isabel laughed. "Do I really give off that vibe? I'm not on the school's paper or any club really. Just trying to get to know the new girl."

Tara sighed in relief. "My eldest sister got kicked out of our last school due to fighting. It was decided we needed to new start. Also that school was the only one in our old town."

"Whoa. That must be some temper your sister has." Isabel commented.

"That's why I'm trying to find her. She talks without thinking about how people will feel and she is quick to fight." Tara answered.

"Well what does your sister look like?"

Tara was about to answer the question when she suddenly hear, "How dare you, you freak!" and ended up sighing. "This way." She the lead Isabel over to a group of students that were gathered around two girls and three guys. One of those girls was her eldest sister and one of the guys she noticed was an odd shade of orange.

"At least everything on my body is natural." Her sister, Kage mocked.

The guy with orange skin put his hand on Kage's shoulder. "I think it's time to stop."

Kage turned to him. "What can this bitch do to me? Go crying to dad that some girl is school see's how ugly she is?" Kage laughed. "No, I take it back. She'd cry to dad's wallet for more surgery."

Tara had heard enough. "Kage!"

All eyes turned to her and she could feel the surprise of the three guys and the other girl.

"That's enough Kage. You promised you'd behave today." Tara reminded her.

Kage sighed. "You always spoil my fun."

"What? There's two of you freaks?" The other girl asked.

"You may wish to count again." A female voice spoke up.

Students parted and there was two more girls joining the group in the center of the circle. Everyone staring in shock and amazement. What's so shocking and amazing about them? Well they are Sara and Alice Soto, Tara and Kage's sisters. And they are also identical in appearance to Tara and Kage. No, they aren't two sets of twins. They are identical quads. The only way to tell them apart is by their hair and, if you look closely enough the patterns on their bodies. Tara has the shortest black hair of the siblings. Kage keeps her hair just an inch past her ears. Sara likes to wear her hair in a ponytail sometimes so she keeps her's shoulder length. And Alice has the longest hair, letting her's hang down to her mid back.

"I see Kage is getting along about as well as normal." Sara sighed.

"So much tension and no way to vent it. It's not good for Kage. Saids Black Alice." Alice said as she ran her fingers through her doll's hair. Yeah that's another way to tell Alice a part from her sisters. Alice carries a gothic doll version of herself at all times and can't not stand to be separated from her doll, Black Alice.

"I not tense Alice. I just don't see the point of bullshitting people." Kage waved off.

"Kage! You've been told to watch your mouth." Tara shouted.

"If you continue to speak and behave like that Tsuki will put you in the tank again. Warns Black Alice." Alice reminded.

Kage stared at Alice for a moment before sighing heavily. "Fine! I'll back off."

The warning bell for next period chose to ring at that moment and every student started to head to their next class. Kage, Sara and Alice walked over to Tara.

"So, see you girls at lunch?" Kage asked.

"If you can stay out of trouble that is." Sara nodded.

"Oh might if me and my friends join you girls?" Isabel asked.

The four sisters looked at each other, unsure if they should say yes given that their lunch was nothing but coral.

"We like to eat together, without anyone else bothering us. But we could always come hang out with you after we're done eating." Sara suggested. "It's just this thing we have, being sisters and all."

"Oh! Okay, I totally understand." Isabel smiled.

Tara wasn't sure if Isabel really understood or was just saying so cause she really wanted to be friends with her and her sisters. Turning to her sisters she nodded to each of them and gave Kage a glare before turning and heading for class, sensing her sisters doing the same thing.

*.*

"Isabel huh? She sounds nice."

Tara and her sisters were home and had just finished telling their parents everything that happened.

"I really wish you would might what you say Kage. Things would be so much better for you if you did." Their 'father' sighed.

The Soto family is an odd one at best. Given that the 'father' of the house hold is actually a transgender who married 'his' high school sweetheart after learning 'he' was pregnant. 'Thomas' Soto cared greatly for 'his' daughters and for 'his' wife, but 'he' also still held a flame for the one who gave him his four beautiful girls. But that didn't mean he liked it when one of his daughters caused trouble.

"Maybe I should put her in the tank after all." Tsuki said to herself.

"Come now Tsuki. Kage may have been causing some trouble but it's not like she went to the principle's office. Right?" Their 'mother' Samantha asked.

"No mom. I got their in time to defuse the problem." Tara answered as she munched on some blue coral.

"That's good at least. Did you girls make any other friends?" Samantha asked with a smile.

"Isabel had us sit with these two guys, Duncan and Kenny and this other girl named Jenna." Sara answered while doing homework and batting away Kage's hand whenever Kage tried to steal her coral snack.

"You girls didn't eat in front of them, right?" Tsuki asked.

"No Tsuki. We waited until after we ate to join them." Sara answered.

Tsuki nodded and began sharpening her knife.

"Well that's the laundry done. Unless one of you girls is hiding it from me again." A woman with blond hair said as she entered the kitchen.

"Karin I keep telling you that you don't have to work for us." Samantha sighed.

"Oh hush Sammy. You know I love helping you out. Besides we're almost family anyway. Got to do my part to keep this family afloat in this crazy world." Karin waved off.

The sisters smiled, knowing that nothing would stop Karin from looking after the family as if they were her own.

"Where's your husband?" Thomas asked.

"Tobias is working on his ride, as he normally is at this time. Did you need him Tom?" Karin asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Just wondering what he was up to."

Tara finished her coral and stood from the kitchen island. "Well I'm going to my room to mess around on my computer." She gave her 'mom' and 'dad' a kiss as she past them and ran upstairs.

Once in her room she booted up her laptop and began to do a search on Kaiju. Most of what she found was the same thing she always found. Kaiju attacking places, old newspapers about the war, and some public reports from MEGTAF.

"Damn it! There's got to be others out there." Tara sighed.

"Still looking I see."

Tara nearly jumped out of her skin when her 'father' spoke. "Don't do that!"

Thomas chuckled and walked over to her, taking a seat on her bed. "While I don't doubt that there could be others like you and your sisters I doubt you'll just stumble upon them on line. They would have to hide just like you girls do."

Tara sighed again. "I know dad. But I really want to know who else is out there that's living through this too. Who else has a weird diet, odd skin, powers? Who else has a parent that they can't talk about because they are a giant, city destroying kaiju?"

"I know Tara. I've watched you girls struggle so hard to fit in and felt so powerless to do anything to comfort or help you." Thomas sighed. "But anyone else like you would be doing everything in their power to keep what they are hidden from the world."

"I know." Tara sighed. "But I have to hope that I find at least one."

Thomas gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you will."

Tara returned the smile before bringing something up on her laptop for her father to see. "So any reason for moving us to the place where the king of kaiju has been spotted multiple times?"

Thomas paled a little at that. "Oh, you found out about that." He gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, kind of hard not to while searching for anything kaiju related in this area."

Thomas sighed heavily. "Your father sent a warning to me. It seems some kaiju in his area have decided to rise up and attack humans again back in our old home town. He suggested moving closer to Belloc for the safety of you and your sisters. As none of those kaiju would be dumb enough to attack an area so close to their king."

"But the fact that they are attacking suggest that they have no fear for what their king will do. And Belloc is locked up by MEGTAF." Tara pointed out.

"That is true but Belloc has broken free before. I am certain they won't risk it coming here." Thomas assured her.

"And father?" Tara asked carefully. While she didn't love her father she did worry about him from time to time.

"He is more then able to defend himself and has many friends among his kind. I know he will be alright." Thomas seemed to really believe this and that comforted Tara a bit. A beep on her computer made Tara jump, but turning around she found it to be a skype call from Isabel.

"What's this? Girl talk time? My baby is so grown up." Thomas asked with an amused smile.

"Dad!" Tara groaned.

Thomas laughed and left the room.

Tara took a moment to shut her door before accepting the call.

"Hey Tara." Isabel greeted her.

"Hi Isabel. What's going on?" Tara asked.

"Nothing much. Other then there being a party next weekend that is." Isabel smiled.

Tara knew where this was going. "Is it invite or out of town parents?"

"Out of town parents. I've already asked Duncan and Kenny and got a yes from them both. Pretty sure Jenna's gonna be there too. So? How bout you and your sisters?"

Tara thought about it. On one hand a party could be a good way for her sisters and her to make more friends as well as seem more normal. But on the other hand Kage could start a huge fight and get them all in trouble.

"Come on Tara. Don't make me beg. I've got a whole week to beg you none stop to come to the party." Isabel warned.

Tara smiled and laughed a little at that. She had no doubt that Isabel would do it too. "Alright. I'll ask my sisters and if they want to come then we'll all be there. But if not then only the ones that want to be there will show up."

"Great! I'll text you the details. Talk to you at school." Isabel then ended the call and a minute later Tara had the address of the party.

"This could be a huge mistake." Tara told herself.


	2. The girls party and trouble's on it's way

The girls were lucky their parents were cool with parties so long as they didn't happen on school nights. Though Alice turned down the offer Sara and Kage were on board with the idea. Kage dressed in black tank top with a fishnet shirt over it and some red bootcut jeans. Sara went for an aqua blue button long sleeve shirt and a red skirt. Tara however worn a simple black tanktop with blue bellbottom jeans. They didn't wear any makeup as their skin found it irritating. Over all the girls kept their look simple yet still looked nice.

Tsuki was the one to drop them off, warning them that if anything happened they'd spend the next weekend in the tank before she drove off.

"That girl needs a new threat." Kage sighed before the girls headed in to the party.

Loud music greeted their ears and both Sara and Tara were annoyed to find their markings glowing under the black lights of the party. Kage however was loving it all and quickly disappeared into the crowd before either sister could stop her.

"She may be the oldest but she's the most reckless!" Sara complained over the music.

"Tell me about it." Tara sighed before the two separated. Both would keep an eye out for Kage while at the same time try to fit in.

It took about half an hour but soon Isabel had found Tara.

"There you area. Had trouble finding you." Isabel greeted.

Tara raised a brow at her. "I'm lit up like a neon sign, how could you miss me?" she asked as she pointed to the marks on her arms that almost seemed to glow.

Isabel laughed. "Come on. We're all over here." Isabel said before dragging Tara over to a couch and seating her next to Kenny. Isabel then sat down on Kenny's right and Duncan's left. On Duncan's right was Jenna.

"Tara right? I love the way those birthmarks of your's glow in this light. It gives me ideas for the next dance." Jenna said.

"Glad I could help." Tara shrugged.

"So how many of you are here?" Isabel asked.

"Alice is the only one that didn't come. But that was to be expected as she's not really one for big events like this." Tara answered.

"What's with that doll of her's?" Duncan asked.

Tara sighed, wondering if she should just make pamphlets to explain her sisters and herself. "Alice is really shy. She almost didn't start talking at all until she got her doll Black Alice. It was made by an old friend of the family when Alice was four. Since then she barely puts it down and always speaks through it. Oh and please make sure not to take the doll away from her, ever. Alice shuts down if someone takes Black Alice from her."

"Have you tried taking your sister to a doctor? Cause that's a little worrying." Jenna said.

Tara nodded. "We have. But the doctor said it was best left alone." Tara sighed. Tara turned her head and notice that Kenny's eyes snapped to his lap suddenly. Almost like he thought he was about to be caught staring. Tara gave him a smile. "It's alright Kenny. I know I look weird with these markings all lit up like this. You can look all you want."

Kenny glanced up at her and Tara wasn't sure if he was blushing or not cause of the poor lighting.

"Never seen marking like those before. You sure that's not a skin condition?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. We've been tested." Tara answered.

' _Tara I haven't heard from Kage in almost an hour and she is blocking me out._ '

Tara sometimes hated that her sisters were mentally linked with her.

' _She may have herself pressed up against a guy then. If you start sensing that she's heading to the gutter let me know right away._ ' While not against the idea of her sisters having relationship Tara was against one night stands. She found the idea degrading for both parties involved and with their mixed heritage one slip up could mean trouble for them all.

' _Understood._ ' Sara said and cut the link.

"You alright?" Duncan asked.

Tara almost jumped, having forgotten where she was. "Sorry. Just lost in thought for a moment." She then noticed that Kenny wanted to say something but seemed to be struggling. "Yes Kenny?" She asked gently.

Kenny seemed to fight internally with himself for a moment before sighing and deciding to get it over with. "Can I touch them?" He asked, staring at the marks on the arm closest to him.

Tara found the request odd but found herself holding her arm out to him anyway.

Kenny carefully ran his fingers over the markings on Tara's arm. Turning it this way and that to get at every line he could.

Tara tried not to fidget as she'd never noticed how sensitive the markings were until just now. She could feel ever detail of his fingers as he touched every inched of the exposed markings. She was amazed at just how good it felt and wondered if any of her sisters knew it.

"They're so soft and smooth. They also feel so cool. You're skin's almost hot compared to them." Kenny said as he pulled his hand away.

"Really? I've never had anyone touch them before so I had no idea." Tara said as she looked down at her arm. She could still feel his touch against her skin and it sent tingles through her.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud cry made Tara, and just about everyone with her jump before she spotted her sister riding one guy's back as he ran around like an idiot.

Tara face palmed. "There's no real alcohol here, right?" She asked the group.

"I'm sure there's not." Jenna answered as she watched the two do a lap of the dance floor.

"Well at least she's fully clothed and there's no blood. That's a small comfort." Tara sighed. While not the image she wanted for her sister it was at least better then the route she was heading down before.

"You were expecting her to become naked and for there to be blood?" Isabel asked her.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

The group looked at each other in confusion and concern.

' _Sara if you get a chance put a rope around Kage please._ ' Tara thought to her sister.

' _Will do._ ' Sara could just be seen through the crowd staring at Kage in annoyance. Clearly Sara wasn't enjoying Kage's antics anymore then Tara was.

"Want to take this party outside?" Duncan asked Tara, seeing her discomfort.

"Yes please." Tara was glad for the offer.

*.*

"Oh come on! I was just having fun with a guy who thought it'd be cool for me to ride his back through the party." Kage whined while the girls were being driven home. "Can't believe you two told Tsuki."

"Kage we were suppose to be giving everyone a better impression of us then the one they got at school." Sara reminded.

"And now they know I love to have fun. What's the problem?" Kage demanded.

"The problem is you are going to draw unwanted attention to us." Tara pointed out.

"Saids the girl who let that guy touch her marks." Kage fired back.

Tara didn't know why but she blushed darkly at the reminded and at how her arm started to tingle again as she recalled the feel of Kenny's fingers against her markings.

"Compared to some of the things you did tonight what Tara did was tamed." Sara defended.

Kage huffed and sat back in her seat. "You both suck."

Tara glanced down at her phone. Isabel had given her Kenny's number before she'd left the party. Isabel had also implied that Kenny was single and given Tara a wink after entering his number into her phone. Tara's face heated up at the memory as well as the thought of maybe calling him one day to hang out or something. She really didn't understand what was going on in her head as she'd never thought about things like this and got so flustered by it. She was pretty sure Kenny would be freaked out if he knew what she was and was sure she wasn't his type. And yet the thought of his fingers against her skin just made her body tingle in a while it never had before.

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts before her sisters picked them up Tara turned her eyes to the window and sighed.

*.*

The next day at school Tara found herself within eyesight of Kenny whenever she wasn't in class. She felt almost like a stalker even though she made no attempt to try to hide if he looked her way. Though she did avoid eye contact. Yep, she was a stalker now.

"Would've thought Kage would be the one doing this." Tara sighed to herself before jumping when Isabel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, someone's jumpy this morning. Does it have anything to do with a certain someone who's name starts with a K?" Isabel teased.

 Tara blushed darkly but didn't break eye contact with Isabel. "Shut up." She groaned. It was bad enough that she knew Kage would never let her live it down and that both her parents and Karin would be all gushy and stuff about it she didn't need Isabel broadcasting it to the whole school. And she still wasn't even sure she liked Kenny in that way.

Isabel smiled. "I think it's cute. You two would make a great couple."

"Isabel I swear I will slap you if you don't stop." Tara warning, getting a laugh from Isabel.

"Alright I'll stop and not say anything to anyone about it." Isabel chuckled. "But Kenny is a good guy and I know he'd be happy to know he had your interest."

Tara said nothing. She knew better then to think like that. And if Isabel knew just what Tara was she wouldn't be saying such things.

*.*

"Hi dad, what's going on?" Tara asked when she noticed her father calling her during lunch. Tara and her sisters had only been sitting with Kenny and the gang for 5 minutes when her phone had gone off and her dad hardly ever called unless it was important.

"Venolas was sighting less the two days from here." Thomas told her.

"What? That's impossible." Tara said as she got up and left the table. "He hardly ever leaves the water. Why would he suddenly start now?"

"I don't know. But MEGTAF is going crazy trying to catch him." Thomas then sighed. "There's a chance that he's coming for you and your sisters. Or that something else is and he's trying to get here before them."

Tara knew what that meant. Her family had been attacked by kaiju in the past as many saw mating with a human to be practically a taboo. "What should we do?"

"For now nothing. Tsuki is talking to MEGTAF about this. Seems they didn't know about our family. Anyway just keep going to school and what not and let's pray that whatever Venolas is doing here he finishes quickly and leaves without drawing attention to you four."

"Right dad. I'll tell the girls." Tara then hung up. "This isn't good."

Venolas was the real father of Tara and her sisters. A water kaiju who tend to stick close to Japan with others like himself. Tara wasn't sure what had brought him to her dad but the two had hooked up at some point. After that her dad didn't have much contact with him, at least as far as she knew. And yet now he was heading right for her family for some reason or another.

' _What's going on?_ ' Asked Sara.

Tara took a breath and opened the link wider so Kage and Alice could hear as well. ' _Venolas is heading this way. Accorded to dad he's two days from here._ ' She could feel her sisters tense and didn't blame them. It wasn't like Venolas was the most cuddly of kaiju.

'W _hat does dad want us to do?_ ' Sara asked.

' _Continue on as normal. Tsuki is in touch with MEGTAF and we're under ordered to keep up the front that everything's normal. With luck Venolas is just chasing down a rough kaiju and will return home once it's been dealt with. But until we know for sure it's the daily norm for us._ '

' _Understood._ ' Tara heard her sisters say at once.

Taking a breath Tara returned to the table.

"Bad news?" Duncan asked.

Tara shock her head. "Family matter. Nothing to worry about." She waved off.

Isabel's phone went off and she checked it. "Whoa, no way!"

"What?" Asked Jenna.

"The kaiju Venolas has just been spotted two days from here. That guy's pretty high up among kaiju." Isabel told her.

"What makes him such a big deal?" Duncan asked.

"He's only the strongest water kaiju alive. Some say he could kill Belloc if he wanted to but doesn't out of respect." Isabel answered as she read more. "Holy cow! Venolas is heading in this direction."

Tara and her sisters gave each other nervous looks.

"Is that all it saids?" Sara asked.

"That's about all anyone knows right now. But this is unbelievable! The most powerful water kaiju is coming here." Isabel put her phone away and had the biggest smile imaginable.

Tara went to turn her face to her hands when she caught sight of the tense look on Duncan's face. "What's wrong Duncan?"

Duncan looked up at her in surprise. "What? Oh, uh nothing."

Tara frowned at that. The look and the weak lie about nothing being wrong raised flags in her head. She just wasn't sure what for.


	3. Hanging out to get answers

Tsuki had managed to keep the family a secret from MEGTAF, something the family was very happy about as it meant less trouble for them. However it seemed the MEGTAF thoguht that Venolas might be coming for Belloc, though to free him or kill him they weren't sure. Thomas however was sure the Venolas wasn't going to try to kill Belloc. Whatever the reason that Venolas had left the waters of Japan it would not be to kill someone who he held in such high regard. Hell according to Thomas when Belloc gave the order for kaiju to withdraw and not kill humans Venolas had been his biggest supporter. But that wasn't going to stop MEGTAF from using Belloc as bait if they got the chance.

"This is fucked up! We have to do something." Kage shouted when they heard the news.

"We can't without exposing ourselves to MEGTAF." Sara sighed.

"Fuck them then! They try anything we rip them apart." Kage growled.

"Nothing good would come of that. Venolas will still be hunter and we will be forced to live on the run for the rest of our lives. Points out Black Alice." Alice told her.

Kage let out a growl of anger. "Tara you can't tell me this doesn't piss you off as well."

Tara slammed her hand down on her desk, making her sisters jump. "You think this doesn't bother me? Do not mistake my silence for acceptance of things. But acting like enraged kaiju will not help matters." Tara growled. She then took a breath and sighed. "We know nothing as to why Venolas is coming here. No one has spotted another kaiju that he could be after and we know that he hold Belloc in high enough regards to not be coming to kill him."

"Then a rescue maybe?" Sara asked.

Tara shook her heard. "It doesn't fit. MEGTAF has had him for months now from what we know. Why rescue him now? Did Venolas get some information that Tsuki doesn't know about? Not likely. Something else is going on with him. But we won't know what is happening until he gets here."

"But MEGTAF," Kage began.

"Will most likely fail in capturing him. They only managed to catch Belloc because he surrendered to them and those other two kaiju were discovered to be cold blooded and are now being kept on ice. Venolas won't get caught so easily." Tara told her.

"Your sister is right." Tsuki sighed. "At the moment there is nothing we can do with so little to go on. I am pressing for more but Agent Barnes keeps stone walling me because I'm part of the Japanese branch and there for shouldn't have access to that information. I'm trying to get around him but it's a slow process."

"We know you are upset about this Kage. But Venolas isn't a fool nor is he weak. It's best to wait for more information before we try anything." Thomas said as he wrapped his arms around Kage.

Kage let out a huff but said nothing. She knew everyone was right, she was just more in tune with her kaiju side then her sisters and that made her hot headed sometimes.

"We keep calm and go about our lives as normal. If and when Venolas gets here we'll find out just what the hell is going on and deal with it. But we will not endanger this family." Tara told everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They'd had too many close calls in the past and they all knew that all it would take is one person looking too closely to put them all in hot water.

"Kage sweetie why don't you go do some laps in the pool? You always feel better after a swim." Samantha suggested.

"Kay." Kage sighed and left the room.

Tsuki turned to Tara. "Something wrong? You've been a little off since I picked you four up."

Tara shook her head. "My kaiju father is on his way here. Aren't I suppose to be off?"

"Not like this. Something else has a spot in your head that's troubling you." Tsuki pointed out.

"Hate how you can read us like that." Tara sighed. "It has to do with Duncan Rosenblatt. For some reason he looked more troubled by the news of Venolas then others."

"Maybe he lost loved ones to a kaiju?" Karin suggested.

Tara shook her head. "No. What really seemed to trouble him was hearing that Venolas could possibly kill Belloc. Something about that seemed to trouble him and when I asked if something was wrong he lied, very weakly."

Tsuki frown at that. "A teenage boy showing concern for the king of kaiju? That is odd. Also I believe there is a Margaret Rosenblatt working at MEGTAF."

"Duncan's mom works for them?" Tara was surprised by this, having not expect it.

"I'll look more into this then. If the Rosenblatt have something to do with Kaiju that goes beyond MEGTAF it would be best for us to know before hand." Tsuki said.

"Tara why don't you as Duncan if he and his mother would like to come over sometime? Maybe we can find out more that way." Samantha suggested.

"Probably best to ask the rest of the group if they want to come over as well. Just so that they feel more relaxed." Sara added.

Tara nodded. It was a sound plan alright. She just hoped that whatever they learned wouldn't hurt her growing friendship with everyone.

*.*

The next day, after school Duncan, his mom, Kenny, Isabel, and Jenna came over to the Soto house hold. Though the man that greeted wasn't what they were expecting.

The guy was 6 foot 4 inches tall with white dreads, a red goatee, and a load of tattoos over his torso. The guy was built like a body builder and there were scars on his face that suggested he'd seen battle. Add to it his piercing blue eyes and dark skin and you've got one scary looking man looking down at you.

"Um hi. Is Tara home?" Duncan asked.

"We sure this is the right place?" Jenna asked as she and Isabel backed up.

"Oh Tobias, is that the people the girls invited over?" A woman asked before the man moved to revile her. "Hello everyone! I'm Karin, please don't mind my husband. He likes to give new people a little scared." The woman, Karin smiled.

The man, Tobias chuckled. "Can't help it. It's fun to see their faces first time."

"Oh you." Karin laughed as she smacked his chest. "He's a powder puff at heart. Anyway come on in. The girls are in their rooms doing their normal things and their parents are in the kitchen. Follow me." Karin turned and headed in.

The group followed her, Duncan, Kenny, Isabel, and Jenna keeping an eye on Tobias as they past. Which Tobias just chuckled and shut the door once everyone was clear of it.

"So do you work for the family?" Margaret asked Karin.

"Oh no. We're old friends of the family and since Tobias and I can't have kids we help look after the girls." Karin answered.

"Welcome everyone." Thomas greeted as the group entered the kitchen. "I'm Thomas Soto, this is my wife Samantha, and that is Tsuki Hanamora."

"It's good to meet you both Thomas and Samantha. I'm Margaret Rosenblatt." Margaret smiled.

"It's so nice to finally be meeting all of you. The girls have talked so much about their friends." Samantha greeted. "Would any of you like some snacks? We're got cookies and brownies fresh out of the oven."

"So that's what that great smell is. I would love some Mrs. Soto." Isabel said.

Samantha chuckled. "Please call me Samantha or Sam. Anyone else?"

"Sure." Said Kenny.

"I would love some." Said Jenna.

"Uh none for me thanks. Had something to eat back at the house." Duncan said.

While Samantha grabbed the plates of baked goodies off the counter Thomas sent a text to his daughters that they were there.

"I didn't expect to find you here Tsuki." Margaret commented.

Tsuki, who'd been sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee and reading the paper looked up at her. "I've known the Soto family for a long time. When I came here it happen to be on the same day they moved here. So they opened their home to me."

Margaret nodded but she had a feeling Tsuki wasn't being fully honest with her. After all Tsuki is one of the top ranking member of the Japanese branch of MEGTAF. Someone like he doesn't just move in with a family for no reason.

"These are amazing Sam." Jenna commented as she enjoyed a brownie.

"Thank you Jenna, please help yourselves." Samantha smiled and blushed lightly.

"Glad you guys could come." Tara said as she entered the kitchen. "Hope Tobias didn't give you a hard time at the door."

"Come on Tara, as if I would." Tobias smiled.

"Come on guys. Let's leave the adults to talk, we can hang out by the pool." Tara told them.

"You've got a pool?" Isabel asked. "Man! I so would've brought my swimsuit if I had known."

"You girls can borrow one of ours if you want. And I'm sure dad won't mind if you guys used his." Tara looked to her dad for confirmation.

"Sure, I think I have a few from when I was in high school they can fit into. Nothing fancy though." Thomas nodded.

*.*

"This water is perfect." Jenna commented as she relaxed against the side of the pool.

"Yeah we're pretty good at keeping the pool at the right temp all year round." Kage said as she floated past Jenna on her back. "We just find it so relaxing."

Tara was trying not to shift about too much in her seat on the edge of the pool. She could feel Kenny staring at her markings as her swimsuit was a two piece and thus gave him a better view of her markings that are normally covered up. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten that fact when she told her sisters that it would be best to keep their friends at the pool while Duncan's mom was questioned by their parents.

"Wish we had a pool." Isabel said before splashing Duncan who was also sitting on the edge of the pool. "Come on in Duncan.

Tara and her sisters had noticed the scale like pattern on Duncan's skin, but Isabel and Jenna assured them it was the result of being burned by Belloc when Duncan lured him away sometime ago. But the girls weren't all that sure that was true. After all what burn could ever look like scales.

"I'm fine sitting here. Never really been one for swimming anyway." Duncan waved off. "Though it is nice to sit in the sun without my shirt on."

"Trying for a new shade of orange are you?" Kage teased.

Duncan gave her a flat look. "Very funny. Anyway I don't think that's possible."

Tara, not wanting Kage to make things tense with a poor comment turned on some music.

"Is that Anna Blue?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah it is. I love her music." Tara admitted with a smile.

Kenny smiled. "Yeah she's really good."

"You two gonna make out now?" Kage asked.

"Kage!" Tara snapped. When her sister just laughed at her Tara growled low in her throat and started to make a faint clicking sound.

"What's that sound?" Isabel asked, making Tara stop as she realized what she had been doing.

"Sorry. It's this thing I sometimes do when angry." Tara blushed. She was annoyed by her slip up and really hated that she could make such a sound.

"That came out of you? That sounded almost like those Clickers from The Last of Us." Duncan commented.

"Wait till she gets hissing. You'll think she's part cat." Kage joked.

"I am going to drown you." Tara warned.

Everyone laughed at that and Tara was glad for it. As it meant her little slip up would be forgotten.

"Isabel has there been an update on Venolas?" Duncan asked after a while.

"He's still on a course for here. All attempts by MEGTAF to stop him have failed." Isabel answered.

"Is it true he's got tentacles?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Bout 8 of them from what I've read. Stories say he use to have more but he lost them in the war." Isabel answered.

Jenna shivered. "I hate the thought of something with tentacles touching me. I can't even eat anything with tentacles without feeling sick to my stomach."

Tara looked down at her feet that were dangling in the water at that. They were talking about her father after all.

"Hey I thought we were suppose to be having fun." Sara said, trying to draw the conversation away from Venolas.

"Right, sorry bout bringing up a kaiju." Duncan apologized.

*.*

"Alright everyone's gone. Did we learn anything of value?" Sara asked as the girls joined their family in the kitchen.

"Margaret was more careful then expected. She managed to dance around the subject of any connection to kaiju and the most we got out of her was that she has a history with Belloc." Tsuki answered before sighing. "I really need to get Barnes out of my way so that we can put ourselves out of our misery."

"What about your friends?" Samantha asked as she set plates of coral before the girls.

"Seems Duncan's dad travels alot, or at least that's what they all said. However from the way they said it I would guess that it's not the whole truth. There's more to his father then expected." Sara answered.

"And it seems that Duncan himself has had contact with Barnes a lot during his life." Kage added.

"What?" Tsuki asked with a raised brow. "Why would Barnes want anything to do with a kid like Duncan?"

"Seems he fancies Duncan's mom. But from what I understand Barnes doesn't think too highly of Duncan." Kage answered.

Tsuki frowned heavily at that. "That doesn't make sense. Barnes while a hardass wouldn't just treat the child of the woman he wants poorly. And Margaret clearly cares a great deal for her son so Duncan's word would matter most to her when it comes to things like dating. Not that she seemed interested that."

"So Barnes has another reason to dislike Duncan? Something that would override his wish to get Duncan's ok to date his mom." Thomas noted.

"Whatever it is they were careful not to let that slip." Tara sighed.

"All we gained from this is more questions." Kage groaned between bites of coral.

"Maybe we didn't ask the right questions or pushed the right person. Suggests Black Alice." Said Alice.

"Possible. But for now we best leave this. We don't want them catching on to us." Said Tobias.

Everyone agreed with this. After all if Barnes had a special interest in Duncan and Margaret word would reach him if they pushed too hard too fast. And getting on Barnes radar was the last thing they needed.


	4. Here's daddy!

Venolas would arrive either today or tomorrow. That was one thing the girls knew well and worried about. At any moment their father would show up and all hell would break lose, and they still had no idea why he was coming to their town. Though at this point Tara wasn't sure if knowing the reason would help with their stress levels. Each of the Soto sisters were on edge. And oddly enough Duncan appeared to be on edge as well, but when questioned he either changed the topic or flat out lied poorly. It put Tara more on edge knowing that Duncan was also worried about this but not knowing just what the hell he had to worry about. Tsuki had assured her that Duncan wasn't trying to join MEGTAF so it wasn't like he was waiting for a chance to show that he can do the job. So just what was it he was worried about?

Tara was in history class trying to remember who was at the head of some army during some year when she heard it.

"Kaiju!"

All hell broke lose as students rushed to get out of the room and to safety. Tara fired off a quick mental message to her sisters to let them know where to meet her before she left the room, fighting against the crowds to try to reach the spot she'd told her sisters to meet at.

"Tara!" Tara turned her head and found Isabel and Jenna trying to get to her.

Thinking fast Tara quickly yelled. "I have to find my sisters." Before moving quicker through the crowd. While she didn't like lying to friends she had to get to her sisters without the extra company. She could hear the two calling to her but kept moving.

' _Tara you aren't going to believe this._ ' Kage said through the link.

' _What now?_ ' Tara asked.

' _There's a guy flying around Venolas breathing fire! A human size guy._ '

Tara almost fell onto her face as she stumbled at that. It was impossible for anyone to fly and breath fire. No human could do something like that. But a kauji child could.

' _I'm almost out. Have you spotted why Venolas is here yet?_ ' Tara asked as she doubled her effort to get outside.

' _No but this guy is really giving our father a hard time. should we engage?_ ' Sara asked.

This was the first time they ever encountered a possible kaiju child like them. While Tara didn't want to chase them off they had to help their father. ' _Get him away from Venolas if you can._ ' Tara hoped she was making the right call.

*.*

It felt good to be in kaiju form again, even more so to stretch her tentacles again. But Tara had to focus on what was happening around her. Her sisters were doing battle with the fire breathing kaiju child while Venolas seemed to be attacking. It just made no sense in her mind. Her father would never go against Belloc and yet here he was ripping up the street.

A shriek of pain from one of her sisters made Tara turn. What she found was the fire breathing guy had his fangs sunk into one of Alice's tentacle and was trying to take off with her.

Running towards the two Tara used her tentacles to launch herself at the guy. She managed to grab him with her hands, surprising him enough to make him drop Alice while he struggled to knock Tara off. Tara watched as Sara and Kage got Alice away from the area before the guy shot up into the air like a rocket. Tara quickly wrapped her four tentacles around his legs to keep a good hold him so she won't fall as she pulled herself up.

The guy turned his head to her and let out a wave of fire. In her shock and some pain Tara let go of the guy and started to fall back to Earth. Opening her eyes she saw the guy was flying down to her with his arms stretched out as if to catch her, but then something slammed into her and everything went dark.

*.*

"Come on wake up!" Tara heard a male voice shout as she was moved.

Her eyes opened and she found the fire breathing guy and her sisters kneeling around her. "What happened?" She felt like she got hit by a tank.

"Venolas smacked you out of the air. Thought you had died for a moment." The fire breather guy told her.

"What?" Tara couldn't believe it.

"It's true. And what's worst it was clear he was aiming for you." Sara told her.

Alice hugged Tara tightly. Unwilling to speak without Black Alice but not willing to not tell her sister how worried she was.

"Why would father strike one of us?" Tara asked before getting to her feet, glad to see nothing was broken. "That's it, something is very wrong with him."

"Venolas is your father?" Fire breather guy asked in shock.

"We'll talk family later." Sara told him.

Fire breather guy sighed before he seemed to remember something. "Oh! While I was flying above him I noticed something metallic on the back of his head. Thought it was just something he picked up while traveling."

Tara turned to him. "Can you show me?"

"Sure. if you don't mind flying." He nodded.

"Girls we need to keep him away from as many people as possible." Tara took a breath. "Go be a pain in our father's ass."

Kage grinned widely, showing off all her fangs. "With pleasure." Kage then took off with Sara and Alice.

The fire breather guy took to the air, holding his arms out to Tara. "Let's go."

Tara took hold of his arms with her hands and the two flew up to Venolas. "He's got a wide range of vision, try to get us behind him before  we get too close." She told the fire breather guy.

"Got it." He said before turning so they were going around a building.

Tara could hear her sisters throwing and yelling at Venolas, trying to keep his attention on him. She just hoped that this was just some kind of thing kaiju do with their off spring and not a full on attack.

"There!" The fire breather guy said, breaking Tara from her thoughts.

Sure enough there was something metal on the back of Venolas' head, right about where his spine connected to his skull. And it sure as hell wasn't something that a kaiju could just pick up.

"That's too advance to be something he picked up." Tara commented. "And I think it's piercing his skin."

"Think it's what's causing him to attack?" Fire breather guy asked.

Tara nodded. "Venolas has too much respect for Belloc to just go against him suddenly. We need to get that thing off of him. Take us down."

Fire breather guy carefully flew them down, making sure to stay out of Venolas' eye sight and gently set them down next to the device. "Stand back, I'll take care of this."

Tara quickly placed her hand over his mouth as he started to draw breath to breathe fire. "Are you mental? He'll know we're here if you do that and there's a chance you'll kill him, not to mention possibly kill us."

Fire breather guy removed her hands from his mouth and glared at her. "Well then what do you suggest we do?"

Tara gave an annoyed sigh. "Let's just pull it off. It might hurt him but at least it won't be major."

Fire breather guy glared at her but sighed and took hold of one side.

Tara took hold of the other side, wrapping her tentacles around as much as she could. "Pull!" She ordered before doing so.

Fire breather guy pulled and the two heard Venolas let out a cry of pain.

Blocking out the sound Tara steeled herself. "Pull!" She shouted again.

The two did this a few times before Venolas started to try to hit them off with his tentacles. They were lucky he didn't have the reach with them. But then came the jets with missiles. Fire breather guy covered Tara with one of his wings as the two braced themselves for the hits while Tara used some of her tentacles to keep him from falling off.

' _Alice disable those jets._ ' Tara ordered. A moment later Tara heard the high pitched sound of her youngest sister's sonic scream, just strong enough to damage the jets and force them off the battle field.

"Come on, it's almost free." Fire breather guy called.

"Right." Tara nodded as the two went back to pulling at the device.

Five more pulls was all it took for them to pull the device free and with it gone Venolas crumpled like a puppet with it's strings cut. Had Fire breather guy not grabbed Tara and flew off she was sure she would've fallen to her death. Or at least a lot of pain.

The two set down next to the other sisters and waited to see what would happen. It wasn't a long wait as Venolas slowly got up again. He looked around for a while before spotting the five before him.

"My daughters, I hope I have not harmed you."

The girls smiled up at him.

"Nothing we can't handle old man." Kage laughed.

Venolas gave a chuckle. "So it would seem."

"Venolas what happened to you? What was that thing that we pulled off your neck?" Tara asked him as she pointed to the device.

Venolas turned to the device and quickly destroyed it with a tentacle. "I do not know what that is or where I got it from. But what I do know is that many thoughts ran through my head, causing confusion and rage. Among the chaos I felt compelled to find and protect you four. But it seems that is not what I ended up doing. I am sorry my daughters."

"It's alright father. You weren't in control of yourself." Sara told him.

"But this is a problem. Someone clearly tried to control him and that means that they may try again." Fire breather guy pointed out.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Venolas asked him.

"Belloc's son." The guy answered, shocking the girls.

"Belloc's son? I had heard of you but had not though I would find you among my daughters." Venolas said, sounding just as surprised as the girls felt.

"Girls!"

Everyone turn and found Thomas, Samantha, and Tsuki running over to them.

"Mom! Dad!" The girl shouted and hugged their parents once they were in reach.

To anyone looking at the family it looked like a mess of arms and tentacles all trying to embrace each other, but to the family it was comforting. Tsuki stood apart from the family and gave a raised brow to Fire breather guy as he gaped at the family. When the family pulled a part however he found his voice.

"The Soto sisters?!" He asked.

Tara turned to him. "You know us?"

The guy facepalmed. "Why didn't I see it before?" he asked himself as he changed into his human form.

"What the fuck?!" Kage cried.

"Duncan!?" The family asked in shock.

Duncan gave them all a smile. "Guess we have a lot to talk about."

*.*

"You should have told me that these girls are hybrids the second you arrived at base." Barnes snapped at Tsuki.

"Those girls and their family are under protection and there for you did not need to know about them as your clearance level is too low." Tsuki snapped back.

Kage rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's not going to come back and haunt her."

Margaret had arrived with Barnes along side Isabel, Jenna, and Kenny. Tara was trying her best not to make eye contact with Kenny, for fear of what he must think of her now.

"I still can't believe you're like Duncan. This is so cool!" Isabel said.

The girls were still in their kaiju forms since they didn't really need to hide anymore.

"Will you be alright Venolas? You don't have to go with MEGTAF." Thomas asked.

"I will be alright Thomas. You need not worry about me. Besides, it has been some time since Belloc and I last spoke. Wonder if he's gotten any smart." Venolas chuckled as he said the last part. "Duncan,"

"Uh yes?" Duncan clearly wasn't sure if Venolas talking to him was a good thing.

"You are strong for one so young. And the fact that you quickly went from fighting my daughters to aiding them against me and what that device was causing me to do speaks greatly of you. I look forward to sharing this with your father, so that he can know how great his son is."

Duncan smiled at Venolas. "Thanks."

"Hey Barnes!" Tara called.

"What?" Barnes snapped at her.

"You better make sure Venolas has a decent size pool to swim in near Belloc." She told him.

"Or what?" Barnes demanded.

"Or else you'll find out what it's like to have four half water kaiju girls coming after you. And for the record, it's almost that time of the month for us." Tara smirked at him. Her sisters shared her smirk, making them look evil and very scary.

Barnes seemed to almost pale at that before pulling himself together and ordering his men to move out.

"I'll take care of Venolas' cell." Tsuki told them before following Barnes while pulling out her phone.

"So," Jenna started. "Does this mean you four will actually be eating with us now?"

Tara turned to her. "If you don't mind us eating coral around you then sure."

"Coral? That's what you eat?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan eats coal so I don't think it will both us if you girls eat coral around us." Kenny said, speaking up for the first time since arriving on the scene.

Tara couldn't help but look over at him at that, and was happy to find him smiling at her. Maybe things between them could work out. If Tara could ever work out just what she feels for Kenny that is.


End file.
